Wildsoul
Within some vigilantes are incredible innate abilities that, although normally the domain of natural beasts, inexplicably aid them in fighting their enemies. These vigilantes have ties to the creature whose abilities they emulate, whether from a distant lycanthrope ancestor, a divine touch, unnatural experimentation, or something else altogether. Abilities Natural Course (Ex) At first level, when a wildsoul chooses a vigilante specialization, he must also choose a natural course: arachnid, falconine, or ursine. This represents the type of creature that influences his body, granting him his remarkable abilities. Once this choice is made, it can’t be changed. At 2nd, 6th, 12th, and 18th levels, a wildsoul gains a specific ability tied to his natural course. These abilities count as vigilante talents, as onlookers who see the wildsoul in his social identity use them overtly might suspect him of being something more than he appears; the more obvious animalistic abilities (like bear form and shoot webs) impart a –10 penalty on the wildsoul’s Disguise check to appear as his social identity. This alters vigilante specialization and replaces the vigilante talents gained at 2nd, 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. Arachnid These wildsouls have the blood of spiders running through their veins. Heightened Senses (Ex) At 2nd level, an arachnid wildsoul can anticipate physical danger and react astonishingly quickly. He gains the stalker sense vigilante talent, even if he is not a stalker. Shoot Webs (Ex) At 6th level, an arachnid wildsoul’s wrists can produce thick, sticky webbing that he can shoot at his enemies. Shooting webbing is a ranged touch attack with a range increment of 10 feet. The webbing acts as a tanglefoot bag when it hits a creature, except the DC of the Reflex save to avoid being glued to the floor or unable to fly is equal to 10 + 1/2 the arachnid wildsoul’s vigilante level + his Constitutionmodifier. Like a tanglefoot bag, the webbing does not work underwater. The arachnid wildsoul can shoot webs a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Constitution modifier. Web Specialist (Ex) At 12th level, an arachnid wildsoul can coat his hands and feet in super-sticky webbing, even over equipment such as gloves and boots. This gives him a climb speed of 30 feet. Additionally, as a move action that provokes attacks of opportunity, an arachnid wildsoul can use his webbing to create the equivalent of a 50-foot length of silk rope (hp 4, break DC 24) and can shoot it at any flat, unoccupied surface that is at least one 5-foot square in size. If the arachnid wildsoul succeeds at a ranged attack against AC 10, the rope sticks fast to the surface, can only be removed if it is destroyed, and can support the weight of the arachnid wildsoul plus one additional Medium or smaller creature. If more creatures attempt to use the webbing rope, it is destroyed. This costs a daily use of shoot webs. Web Master (Ex) At 18th level, an arachnid wildsoul can use web specialist without spending a daily use of shoot webs. Additionally, he can create numerous web-ropes as he is moving and swing from rope to rope, essentially allowing him to move at his base speed through the air as long as he always uses at least one hand to hold the webbing and continues to have tether points within 50 feet and above him. The web ropes he creates in this way dissolve as soon as he is done using them to swing. Falconine These wildsouls have the blood of falcons or other large birds of prey running through their veins. Soft Landing (Ex) At 2nd level, a falconine wildsoul can grow feathery wing-f laps under his arms that allow him to fall slowly. He gains the perfect fall vigilante talent. Eagle Eye (Ex) At 6th level, a falconine wildsoul hones his visual senses. He gains a competence bonus equal to half his vigilante level on visual Perception checks. Take to the Air (Ex) At 12th level, a falconine wildsoul can harness the flight inherent in his blood. While in his vigilante identity, he has feathery wings that grant him a fly speed of 40 feet (with good maneuverability). Deadly Dive (Ex) At 18th level, a falconine wildsoul has learned how to mimic the swooping and diving of birds of prey. As a full-round action while he is flying at least 30 feet above the ground, a falconine wildsoul can dive onto a creature by moving up to twice his fly speed and make a single melee attack. The movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal, and the attack provokes an attack of opportunity from the attack’s target. If the attack is successful, the falconine wildsoul deals the attack’s damage plus 2d6 points of damage for every 10 feet he dove (to a maximum of 20d6 damage if he dove 100 feet or more). Even if the attack misses, the target still takes the extra damage for the distance of the dive, but it receives a Reflex save to halve the damage (DC = 10 + 1/2 the falconine wildsoul’s vigilante level + his Strength or Dexterity modifier, whichever is higher). A falconine vigilante can dive in this way a number of times per day equal to his Strength or Dexterity modifier, whichever is higher. Ursine These wildsouls have the blood of bears running through their veins. Deadly Claws (Ex) At 2nd level, an ursine wildsoul’s hands become claws in his vigilante identity, granting him two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage if he is Medium or 1d3 if he is Small. Bear Jaws (Ex) At 6th level, an ursine wildsoul gains a bite attack while in his vigilante identity. This is a primary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of damage if he is Medium or 1d3 if he is Small. Thick Hide (Ex) At 12th level, an ursine wildsoul in his vigilante identity has skin that bristles with thick hair like that of a bear’s. He gains a natural armor bonus of +1. This natural armor bonus increases by 1 at 16th and 20th levels. Bear Form (Su) At 18th level, an ursine wildsoul has learned how to take a bear’s form. He can change into bear form as a standard action, at will, and the transformation lasts until he changes back. While transformed, he becomes a grizzly bear as beast shape II. An ursine wildsoul loses his ability to speak while in bear form and is limited to the sounds that a normal bear can make, though he can communicate normally with other bears, as speak with animal. Category:Archetypes